


Not So Secret

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a oneshot prompt sent to me on Tumblr!Kara reveals herself as supergirl to lena the same way she did with winn lol however lena reacts to her jumping off a building + reveal is up to you (but u know we all love happy endings 💓)orThe one where Kara isn't the only one who is horrible at hiding a secret.





	Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Been in a bit of a funk so I apologize for not posting in a bit, but I hope you enjoy this one!

“Meet me on the roof.”

She was at CatCo for the third time that week. There was a crisis going on that James clearly couldn’t handle on his own and while Lena may not be well versed in the world of social media, putting out fires was sort of her specialty. 

She didn’t always enjoying coming to the building, admittedly the best part was seeing her best friend (and woman she was madly in love with which broke so many rules). The pair would often grab lunch or at the very least have a chat whenever she was forced to visit the media empire, but they were usually far less risky.

So, when Lena felt Kara’s voice low and breathy in her ear telling her to go to the roof, she felt too many things at once and didn’t quite process anything before Kara was out of sight.

Finally gathering her thoughts, and pushing the sudden heat from the implication of being very alone with Kara out of her brain, Lena stood and straightened the pin straight skirt and headed for the not-so-private elevator.

When the elevator car dinged indicating her arrival on the roof, Lena was a bit surprised to see Kara sitting on the edge of the helicopter pad alone. Her legs were in front of her, hanging off the side of the building. Her arms were spead behind her, supporting her weight as she leaned back. Her head fell back just slightly as she seemed to be watching the clouds above. There was an easy smile playing on her face, as if she was basking in the warm sun on a beach somewhere. But instead, she was sitting on a helicopter pad on the roof of Lena’s building in the middle of National City.

Lena stepped out of the elevator, heels clicking on the concrete as she approached her friend. Kara didn’t move, she didn’t take her gaze off of the clouds above. Lena almost thought she didn’t notice her presence until she was speaking to her, “That one looks like a rabbit, don’t you think?”

Lena followed Kara’s finger which was pointing slightly to the right. Sure enough there was a large puffy cloud, almost in the shape of a rabbit. “Sure, if you like rabbits with only one ear.” Lena commented, a small smile pulling at her lips from Kara’s resulting giggle.

“Someone has to love them.” she commented with a shrug, eyes still trained up.

Lena felt her heart warm. It was a simple comment about a cloud, but it showcased everything she loved about the woman in front of her perfectly.

“Not that I don’t love cloud gazing with you,” Lena began, bringing her arms to cross her chest for a bit of warmth. Being this high up was beautiful, but the wind was unforgiving. “But why the roof?” Lena raised a brow when Kara’s eyes finally dropped from the sky and landed on her fingers which began fiddling with a string on her pants. “In the middle of the work day?”

Kara didn’t say anything at first. She just stared ahead.

Lena wasn’t used to this kind of quiet from the older girl. Kara was always talking about something. Sometimes it was a high. Snapper finally approved an article she had been pushing for weeks. Or the Chinese restaurant threw in an extra potsticker for their favorite customer. Sometimes it was a low. She got a rude comment on one of her articles. Or she and Alex got into a fight. Sometimes it was completely random. She saw a picture of grumpy cat online and it reminded her of Lena’s face when she has to come put out a fire at CatCo.

No matter what it was, Kara was always talking.

So naturally, she took the silence as a red flag. Lena took a few more steps forward, finally ascending the stairs that lead to the the helicopter pad. She was hoping to have the conversation from a few feet down as if it would change the temperature. But she was sensing this wouldn’t be that easy.

When she finally stopped beside Kara, she couldn’t bring herself to lower down. Her skirt and heels would not allow for such ease, especially not off the edge of a building. “What’s wrong, Kara?” she questioned, deciding to look out along the city skyline, not wanting to pry too much.

Kara sighed, rising from her spot and standing beside Lena, but not turning her head. “This roof is a pretty important place for me.” she commented as she looked out along the skyline with Lena.

Lena’s brows furrowed together as she turned her head to fully face Kara, “Oh?” she questioned.

Kara nodded and turned, finally making eye contact with her. “It’s where I first told Winn about,” she sighed with a small laugh and a shake of her head, “the biggest secret of my life, I guess.”

Lena nodded, sensing where the conversation was going. She didn’t want to jump the gun, so to speak, but she had a feeling she knew what Kara was going to say next. “And you brought me here for the same reason?” she questioned, knowingly.

Kara only nodded, her own brows scrunching together to create the small crinkle in the middle that Lena loved so much. She knew this was a struggle, but she really wished Kara could feel as open and honest with her as she had with Winn. “Well, go on then.” she urged, an elbow playfully nudging Kara’s side as she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kara turned to face Lena fully and Lena did the same, understanding the weight of the moment. “Okay so,” she began, looking everywhere but at Lena, “There’s this part of me that I have to hide and it’s the worst. I love when I can just be me but unfortunately it’s just not that easy.” she sighed again, “Only my closest friends and family know this about me and you are my best friend, Lena. I just feel like I have been lying to you by not telling you and I really don’t want you to feel that way. I know trust is hard for you and I never wanted to become another person who betrayed you. I-”

“Kara.” Lena cut her off, stepping into her orbit and placing her hands on either side of her body, gripping her arms slightly. Kara stopped mid sentence, suddenly letting her eyes lock onto Lena’s. “It’s okay.” she assured her, trying desperately to tell Kara she knows.

“It’s not.” Kara whispered out. Her eyes began turning a slight shade of pink as wetness seemed to be pooling. “I’m sorry.”

Lena shook her head, allowing her right hand to cup Kara’s cheek. Kara immediately nuzzled into the embrace, bringing her own hand up to clutch Lena’s where it sat on her face. “I know,” Lena whispered back, bringing her left hand up to grip the left side of Kara’s glasses, but not moving an inch passed. She could feel Kara’s body tense. “May I?” she questioned, not wanting to rush something that clearly meant a lot to Kara.

She closed her eyes and nodded. Lena pulled the glasses from the hero’s face to reveal a face she had seen many times before. A face she had shared so many memories with. A face she worked with and fought with on multiple occasions. A face so similar, yet so different than the one that was there seconds prior.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, confirming everything Lena had known since her first meeting with Supergirl.

She laughed lightly.

Kara’s face changed from the apprehensive look she was sporting to an expression of confusion at the noise coming from her best friend. “Are you laughing?” Kara questioned.

Lena shrugged, twisting Kara’s glasses between the fingertips of her left hand as she tucked a few hairs that had been blown into Kara’s face from the wind behind her ear with her right. “I guess I am.”

Kara slowly let a smile pull on her face. “You’re laughing.” she confirmed, “I just told you probably the biggest secret of my life and you’re laughing.” she scoffed, feigning offense, “I didn’t even get to be dramatic.”

Lena’s laugh turned to an intrigued smirk, “You didn’t tell me anything, Kara.” she pointed out, earning her an eye roll from the Kryptonian. “And you’re always dramatic.”

Kara laughed out loud at the remark and took a step back, “Please, you haven’t seen the half of it.” she grinned as she stepped back once more, effectively falling off the side of the building.

Despite knowing the truth, the sight of Kara disappearing from view for the few seconds it took her to fly back up and land in behind her, made Lena’s heart drop and she found herself taking a quick step forward on instinct.

Kara landed behind her, quickly pulling her back from the edge with one strong arm around her middle. “Get back from there, you’re not the one who can fly.” Kara scolded, tugging Lena’s body flush against her own with the action.

Lena felt her cheeks heat up and by the look on Kara’s face, she could see it. The pair stood there for a moment, soaking in the bliss of the moment. Kara had one hand wrapped all the way around Lena’s body and Lena had both hands on Kara’s chest as a result of bracing herself from the quick movement.

“It’s your turn.” Kara broke the silence with a low, knowing voice.

Lena was pretty sure her heart skipped an entire beat. She was suddenly very aware of the feeling of Kara’s chest under her fingertips. Of the strong arm wrapped around her and how it landed just above her hip bone. Of the fact that Kara has made no move to separate them.

Of how there was absolutely no platonic explanation for any of this.

“What do you mean?” she questioned, actively avoiding the accusation.

“You know what I mean, Lena.” Kara responded immediately, blue eyes searching green. Her look almost seemed pleading. “Tell me.”

Lena cleared her throat. “It could change everything.” she whispered, sure that the words were inaudible but Kara seemed to pick them up no problem.

“No, my secret could have changed everything.” The but it didn’t went unsaid.

Lena never would have held it against Kara if she didn’t tell her. She figured there were many reasons she didn’t want to and she trusted Kara’s judgement, wholeheartedly. But the fact was, she and Kara could never be anything more than friends with it looming over them. 

And now it wasn’t.

Lena decided to take action. She never really was good at expressing herself. She could never find the right words and usually made even more of a mess of things when she tried. So she let her hands slide from their position on Kara’s chest, up and around her neck, lacing her fingers together and resting them there. She let her thumbs stroke the small hairs on the back of Kara’s neck where her hairline ended as she studied her reaction.

Kara’s mouth had parted slightly as her eyes dropped to Lena’s lips. Her eyelids were hooded and she looked like she had completely given herself over to Lena’s control. A willing pawn on Lena’s board.

Lena smiled a bit to herself, not really believing this was happening but happy with the result nonetheless. She inched her face closer to Kara’s, sharing her breath but not quite closing the distance.

She heard Kara take in a sharp inhale of breath before the blonde decided to take matters into her own hands. Kara’s lips pushed ever so softly against Lena’s. The kiss was light and barely there, as if Kara was afraid.

When Kara pulled back just slightly, Lena chased her lips placing a firmer kiss on them once more. She wanted to reassure Kara that this was exactly what she wanted to be doing. 

She felt Kara’s lips pull up into a smile against hers as she kissed her back, with more confidence this time as her right hand, which had been hanging idly at her side, slid up to line Lena’s jaw and angle her face for a better kiss.

The pair pulled back, resting their foreheads against one another and breathing each other’s air before Lena broke the silence, “God, why didn’t I tell you that sooner?”

Kara grinned, nudging her nose against Lena’s. “You didn’t tell me anything, Lena.”

Lena laughed at her own words being thrown back at her. “Communicating may become a problem here.”

Kara shook her head, “I think we just know each other too well.”

Lena nodded in agreement, “That’s one way to look at it.”

“How did you know?” Kara asked suddenly.

“That you’re her?” Lena questioned, as if it could be about anything else. At Kara’s nod Lena smiled, “There’s only one smile that has ever lit up a room so brightly. There’s only one pair of blue eyes that I can get lost in for what feels like hours.” Lena locked eyes with Kara as if proving her point.

Kara grinned ear to ear as she leaned forward once more, capturing Lena’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Wanna know how I knew?”

Lena rolled her eyes, not really wanting to know about how obvious she was being. “How?” she inquired anyway.

“You get all soft.” Kara giggled, poking at Lena’s side gently, resulting in a slight jerk of Lena’s body and another eye roll. “You’re so hard and business all the time. Which is amazing, by the way. And yet, whenever I came to your office or you came here. You were always so soft.” Kara scrunched her eyebrows together slightly, “But not when I was Supergirl. You were hard with her too, which I can’t quite figure out.”

Lena nodded, “Supergirl is an associate.” she answered, as if that was supposed to answer all of Kara’s questions.

“Kara Danvers is an employee.” Kara challenged.

“Kara Danvers was my best friend before anything.” Lena raised a brow with a small smile, “Besides every time you and Alex got me involved in anything DEO, things were already escalating. Either I was a suspect or I was an ally. It was business.” she shrugged.

“I never saw you as a suspect.” Kara responded quickly, as if it were hardwired in her to believe in Lena at all times.

“I know, you were just doing your job.” 

“How are you so understanding?” Kara questioned, leaning her forehead forward to meet Lena’s once again.

“It’s easy when you’re this cute.” Lena grinned, connecting their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did you could come yell at me or give me prompts over on tumblr dot com, I also have a ko-fi set up over there if you're into that kind of thing, either way I love your face kthxbye
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
